<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name's Eddie by casienfey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522555">My Name's Eddie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casienfey/pseuds/casienfey'>casienfey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casienfey/pseuds/casienfey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short blurbs following the life of trans male Eddie Kaspbrak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie Kaspbrak, age 14, sat in the stairwell of the school by himself.  He wiped the tears from his eyes, trembling. He prayed time would stop, that he’d never have to leave the landing between the first and second floors in this underutilized stairwell, never have to face the people on the other side of those doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he’d done was say his name.  The new teacher had called roll, and he supposed it wasn’t her fault that she didn’t know.  That Sonia hadn’t sat her down and talked with her yet, as she had all the other teachers. Overbearing, certainly, but sometimes that was a blessing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anna Kaspbrak?” She’d called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole class had looked around, confused, as he stared in horror.  All eyes eventually fell on him. He glanced back at Richie sitting behind him, looking just as confused.  One polite girl in the front row raised her hand to announce, “We don’t have any Anna Kaspbraks in this school, just an Eddie Kaspbrak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher had looked over the roll chart again, baffled, turning it over.  He prayed somehow his real name would appear there, on the back of the sheet.  That she’d smile and correct herself, and all would be well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have an Edward,” she said, and looked up.  Her eyes pierced through him, suddenly suspicious. He felt the stares of his classmates.  “Are you… are you Anna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giggle ran through the students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up,” Richie commanded, but no one listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no,” Eddie muttered weakly.  “I’m Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher looked… doubtful.  “I need your proper name for roll call, young lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The giggle grew to unashamed, unrestrained laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie ran.  He didn’t dare look back, not even at Richie.  Especially not at Richie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now here he was, sitting in the corner against the cold walls, wishing he could melt into them.  Just disappear. Just stop being… whatever he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eds…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie jerked his head up to see Richie standing awkwardly on the stairs, watching him, one hand on the railing.  “Eds, are you… are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wiped furiously at his tears and opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn’t come out.  He looked away, angry and ashamed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie took a few more steps, ending up on the landing with Eddie.  He looked so confused. Like none of this made sense to him. “Are you… Anna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie gasped out a small sob, and gritted his teeth angrily, shaking his head.  When he got up the nerve to speak, it was a choked, “My name’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie closed the distance between them, sliding to the floor beside him with an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close.  Eddie tried to resist for a second, but then melted into the embrace. “Okay,” Richie said simply. “You’re Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak, my goddamn best friend.  Okay? You’re just… you’re Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears flooded Eddie’s eyes, his body shaking as he turned to sob into Richie’s shoulder.  Richie brought his other arm up and around him, holding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Eddie,” he promised.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jump Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was months later that the Losers stood by the edge of the cliff.  Beverly was the first to strip down to her underwear, seeming not to care at all what anyone thought about her body.  Eddie envied that confidence, but he couldn’t feel it for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll… stay up here,” he said.  “That jump looks dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a pussy,” Bev teased, pinching his shoulder.  “We’re all going, come on. It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie stepped up quickly.  “I’ll stay with him. He doesn’t have to go if he doesn’t want to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked confused.  “Is this a body thing?  Because,” he stripped off his shirt and grinned.  “If I can do it, you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not-” he started, but Richie interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking drop it, okay?  He doesn’t want to jump.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was staring past Richie at Eddie, waiting for some kind of explanation for the outburst.  “Fuck it,” Eddie muttered, and stripped out of his shorts, walking quickly to the edge of the cliff.  He took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready. He’d never be ready. If he couldn’t be himself with these people, then who?  He pulled off his shirt and threw it down, then slowly, slowly, turned back to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long silence, and Beverly brought a hand up over her mouth in surprise.  Stan just blinked at him like he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. One by one, Eddie watched the lights blink on behind their eyes as they put two and two together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie looked terrified for him.  “Hey, stop fucking staring,” he yelled.  “You never seen a guy with tits before?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grabbed his own chest in response, looking down at it and shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beverly punched Richie in the arm, giving him a look that told him to shut the fuck up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, it was Bill that stepped forwards.  He hadn’t really reacted yet, and Eddie knew that more often than not, the group followed his lead.  Bill held out his hand to Eddie and smiled softly. “Jump together?” he asked. “Won’t be so scary that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the group smiled, nodding encouragingly.  Richie looked around at them, beaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie breathed the longest sigh of relief and took Bill’s hand.  “Count of three?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This machine runs on comments.  I'm really insecure about my writing, so praise really motivates me to keep going.  Consider commenting. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>